The Duelist Spy
by yugioh5d
Summary: When Clover gets sent through a Portal by Tim Scam. She ends being sent to the Satellite. Where she loses all of her memories except her name. Two years later now know as Clover Fudo she must save the world from evil as one of the legendary signers.


Stranded Disclaimer: Idon't own Totally Spies or Yugioh 5D's . Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of a old warehouse in the middle of New York City. The evil villain Tim Scam was working on the finishing touches to his newest and what greatest invention that at first glance look like some sort of giant ray gun that was pointed at the brick wall in front of it with a large computer counsel hook up next to it. Tim Scam was just finishing putting the final part to the machine. When suddenly he heard the sound of the door to the room open up and saw two of his henchmen walk into the room carrying a very angry and piss 16 year old Clover.

"Well look what the cat drag in. I was hoping you my henchmen would bring you to me. I hope you are not hurt as I that would be a bad thing to happen to you before I got a chance to get rid of you personally my dear Clover." said Tim Scam with a evil laugh as he look at Clover

"I like you to say that to my face without your little body guards here to protect you from me you jerk. As I would kick your butt all over the place before you go back to prison. When my friends find me then you wish you had never escape from jail." replied Clover in a hateful voice as she look at the villain with her blue eyes full of hate and anger

"That maybe true my dear. But unfortunately by the time your friends and W.O.O.H.P. find out where we are. You will be long gone by then as your going to go on a little trip where there is no return for you." said Tim Scam with a smile on his face that sent a cold shiver up Clover's spine

"What do you mean by that Scam? What do you plan on doing with me?" ask Clover in a shaky voice afraid of the answer

"Well you see my dear girl. I have just finish working my latest and greatest invention yet which allows me to not only travel through time but also cross into other dimensions. Unfortunately I haven't had the time to test it out to see how safe it is or if it will work at all. Which is where you come in my dear. Because you are going to be my little guinea pig to test it out. That why I will know if it works or no if you survive that is. I hope you enjoy what time you left on this earth as your going to be gone from it very shortly. That you can be sure of." replied Tim Scam in a evil voice

With that Tim Scam type a couple of commends on the computer counsel as the machine suddenly came to life and the giant gun fire out a blue beam of light from it as it created a strange black and purple portal right in front of Clover. All of a sudden the two henchmen that were holding Clover push her real hard into the strange portal as she enter it and it close up behind her.

As soon as the portal close up behind her. Clover found herself traveling down a strange tunnel of white white that was giving off a unearthly glow. As Clover was traveling down the tunnel and wondering if she was ever going to get out of in one piece. The tunnel was suddenly filled with a bright crimson red light that force Clover to quickly cover both her eyes to keep from going blind. When the light finally faded away and Clover uncover both her eyes. She suddenly found her surrounded crimson red flames that seem to be in the shape of some sort of huge dragon. As Clover try to aget a good look at the shape. She was suddenly overcome with a wave pain that seem to course through her entire body. As Clover tried her hardest to keep from blacking out another of wave of pain went through her body as she quickly fell into the blackness as her body disappeared into a bright flash of white light.

Meanwhile inside the area outside New Domino City know as the Satellite. 16 year old Crow Hogan had just mange escape from Sector Security by ducking into a nearby empty ally. Now Crow was getting some rest while he waited for Sector Security to move out of the area before he made his way back to Martha's. When suddenly Crow heard what sounded like a person letting out a weak groan that seem to come from somewhere in the ally. Letting curiosity get the better of him Crow decided to find out where the noise was coming from. Which that Crow walk down the ally a little bit farther . When he got to a dumper he was shock what he shock. For laying next to the dumper was teenage girl with short blonde hair that ended in the shape of a fan and dress in a red suit that had many tears in it like the girl had being in the fight for her life. Crow judge by the appearance of the girl she was about the same age as him maybe even a year older but she definitely not from the Satellite from how clean looking her appearance was even with the state her cloths were in. Which Crow even more confuse on who would toss a girl like her into the middle of nowhere.

"Who is this girl and where could have come from? Could she have come from New Domino City and if she is from there then who would dump her in the middle of Satellite. I guess I should take her back with me to Martha's as there's no way I am going to leave her right here. I just hope when she wakes up she can tell me what her name is and what happen to her." said Crow worried

With that Crow lifted the girl up onto his back and started to make his way back to Martha's house hoping he wouldn't run into any trouble. Unotice to him for just a second the girl's left arm seem to glow with strange mark that glowed a bright crimson red.

That's it for the first chapter of my Totally Spies Yugioh 5d's crossover story. For whose who are wondering Clover happen to be mark by the Crimson Dragon and is now a signer. Clover will be taking Yusei's place in my story as the owner of Stardust Dragon and will not have any memories of who she use to be except her first name. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options and if I should continued this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


End file.
